


Мы победили

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Mysticism, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Казунари смотрел на своё "отражение" в объятьях ночи и не мог поверить. Это бред, фантазии сумасшедшего, повторял он про себя, а его тень, стоящая перед ним, кривила губы в усмешке, не отрывая своего пронзительного взгляда зорких птичьих глаз, смотрящих точно в самую душу, пронзая её насквозь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы победили

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на 10.10.

_Ты лжёшь. Ты всё время лжёшь, Казунари.  
_

 

Дождь закончился, ветви деревьев беззвучно волновались за мокрыми стёклами, растрёпанные осенним ветром. На часах – без десяти два. Одной за другой текли минуты, и щёлканье стрелок часов становилось всё громче и громче. Невыносимее. Тени в углах напоминали охотничьих озлобленных псов, вот-вот готовых наброситься на свою добычу.

 

_Ты лицемерное ничтожество._

 

Ночь, чёрная, как смоль, и всепожирающая, как время, смотрела из окон, словно гигантский глаз исполинского зверя, готового к прыжку. Существа, заглядывающего во внутрь комнаты, считывающего мысли, пожирающего чувства страха, одно за другим, и не оставляя не осквернённым ничего, чего оно смогло бы коснуться. Темнота, казалось, вечная темнота обволакивала всё вокруг своими грязными руками, и силуэт, точно призрак из царства мёртвых, смутно проглядывался в этой тьме, словно был её продолжением, одним из угольно чёрных крыльев ночного кошмара, закрывшего собой их двоих от остального мира. Словно _он_ был тенью, взявшей под контроль того, кому принадлежит. Опасной и одинокой. 

 

_Ты ведь не считаешь его своим другом. Никогда не считал._

 

Такао смотрел, вглядывался в очертания человека - человека ли? - что стоял перед ним и обвинял его, ощущая, как сердце с каждым ударом всё сильнее и сильнее стремится раздробить его грудную клетку на части. Парень вглядывался во тьму, заливавшую лицо незнакомца и с каждым мгновением ужасался, осознавая, что эти растрёпанные тёмные волосы, спутанная чёлка, разделённая пробором надвое, падающая на глаза – янтарные, горящие безумным блеском, и кривая улыбка принадлежат не кому иному, как ему самому. 

Казунари подавил в себе острое желание закричать - за стеной спала сестра, а родители наверняка бы подняли шум и отчитали «не дающего ни минуты покоя» сына за его ночные вылазки. Дышать стало трудно, глаза блуждали по комнате в поисках выхода, хоть какого-нибудь, но ноги не слушались, поэтому Такао зажмурился что есть силы и когда открыл глаза, перед ним всё плыло в какой-то мутной вязкой пелене. 

 

_Всё, что было важно для тебя – отомстить ему._

 

Казунари смотрел на своё _отражение_ в объятьях ночи и не мог поверить. Это бред, фантазии сумасшедшего, повторял он про себя, а его тень, стоящая перед ним, кривила губы в усмешке, не отрывая своего пронзительного взгляда зорких птичьих глаз, смотрящих точно в самую душу,пронзая её насквозь. Ужас окатил Такао так же быстро, как незнакомец, самое близкое существо в эти минуты, вновь заговорил. И от этого голоса с каждым мгновением что-то леденело у него внутри, юркими змеями скользя по венам и артериям, подбираясь к гулко бьющемуся сердцу. 

 

_Ты просто хотел отомстить за свою растоптанную гордость, за свои мечты и стремления, за ту боль, что он причинил тебе._

 

\- Я…

Двойник Казунари говорил его собственным голосом, звонким, с чуть слышной дерзкой хрипотцой, но пугающе ледяным, отчего парень почувствовал, как его ноги точно налились свинцом, а язык прилип к нёбу, не давая выговорить хотя бы самое тривиальное: « _кто ты_ ». Незнакомец говорил о ком-то, и Такао не сразу осознал, не сразу смог понять, почему этот «человек» говорил ему всё это. Казунари словно провалился под лёд, разучившись плавать, в жутком осознании произнесённых _им_ слов. В осознании того, о ком _он_ говорит.

Ведь говорить сейчас о Шин-чане, после того, что произошло, пусть и в таком положени, в абсолютно ненормальной ситуации… _слишком больно_. 

\- Я не…

Незнакомец звонко рассмеялся, словно мастерски читал его мысли, ворохом осенних листьев заполонивших сознание Казунари.

 

_Признание? Ты называл «признанием» желание превзойти одного из Поколения Чудес? Это смешно. Ты смешон, Казунари! Ты же сам понимаешь, что никогда, ни в одной из жизней, ни в одной из вселенных не сможешь даже достать до его света. Ты хотел стоять с ним плечом к плечу? Тебе разве не смешно - ваши способности слишком отличаются._

 

\- Я не хочу этого слышать.

Каждое слово гигантским молотом било его по вискам, и Казунари захотелось закрыть глаза, уши, чтобы не слышать, не впитывать в себя его слова, злые, горькие, насмехающиеся. И отвратно правдивые.

 

_Так почему же? Зачем ты причинял себе боль всё это время, находясь рядом с ним? Делал из себя мальчишку-слугу и терпел ублюдка Мидориму. Пускай вы и оказались в одной команде в Шутоку – ты ведь всё равно не сразу смог принять тот факт, что теперь не сможешь отомстить. Или нет? Или у тебя был какой-то новый, хитроумный план, коих так много в твоей сообразительной голове, а, Казунари?_

 

Тень стояла в нескольких шагах от Такао, улыбалась едкой кривой усмешкой, прожигая взглядом птичьих янтарных глаз. Одетый в спортивную форму баскетбольного клуба средней школы, его бывшей школы, незнакомец был так похож на того, кто вот-вот должен выйти на площадку в самом последнем решающем матче и сразиться за заветный кубок с гордо поднятой головой. Казунари ужаснулся от того, что парень – его двойник, стоящий перед ним всего в нескольких шагах - младше него самого, а значит... перед ним стоит ни кто иной, как он сам из своего прошлого, того невыносимо горького зимнего дня. Это был день проигрыша Поколению Чудес. 

\- Как ты… Я не понимаю, что происходит, и о чём ты мелишь.

Тень Такао подошла ещё ближе и вновь рассмеялась, качая головой.

 

_Хах. Ты всё прекрасно понимаешь, Казунари. Ты хотел увидеть отчаянье на его лице, я ведь прав? Увидеть ту самую болезненную печать в его глазах, что так тебе знакома после игры против ублюдка Мидоримы. Как ты сможешь ему отомстить, не имея ни сил, ни способностей его уровня, уровня монстра._

 

\- Ты не знаешь, о чём говоришь – он изменился, он стал другим, так что…

 

_Но всё-таки я прав, да? Ха._

 

Ночной мрак обволакивал улыбающееся юное лицо Такао из прошлого, делая его безумным и опасным. Это нехарактерное выражение лица совсем не подходило солнечному позитивному мальчишке Казунари из средней школы. Словно всё самое плохое, что было в Такао до этого момента, вырвали из его сердца и поместили в этого паренька напротив. Казунари сглотнул, невольно вспоминая про разделение личности Акаши, и тихо выругался – ну что за чушь. Такого просто не может быть, но…

 

_У тебя был туз в рукаве, к которому ты неосознанно возвращался. Всё это время в старшей школе. Какие к чёрту товарищи по команде? Ты просто навязывал ему своё общение, пока он просто напросто не привык к тебе, пока он не стал от тебя зависим. Пока ты не стал для него тем самым привычным миром, который окружает его ежедневно. Пока…_

 

\- Заткни свой поганый рот!

Верно. Всё, что говорит этот тип - абсолютная чушь. Но вот.. ещё один шаг. Ещё одно болезненное проникновение в его душу. Незнакомец раздирал её острыми птичьими когтями с каждым сказанным словом.

 

_…пока он окончательно не попадётся в твою ловушку. И только не говори, что ты не догадывался всё это время. Ха! Ты разрушил все преграды и баррикады между вами одну за другой всего за три года. Да ещё и с таким энтузиазмом, словно ты играл в обыденную многоуровневую аркаду. Ну что ж. Сегодня ты наконец-то дошёл до последнего уровня, до решающего сражения. И победил. Ты победил, Казунари. Ты отомстил Мидориме Шинтаро!_

 

\- Что…

И Казунари вдруг осознал, о чём он. _Совсем недавно между ним и Мидоримой возникло безграничное доверие, о каком прежде и помыслить было невозможно_. Такао наконец-то понял, о чём «он из прошлого» говорил всё это время, и какое-то отчаянье охватило его всего, преумноженное на двое. 

Он сползал по стене, где-то на грани сознания не желая верить ни единому его слову, острому и обжигающему, словно остроконечные стрелы вонзались в его сердце. Призрачный Такао улыбался, так широко и радостно, словно он, наконец, получил самое заветное, что только можно желать в этой жизни. Словно он исполнил всё то, о чём молил богов столь долгое время. Да и верит ли он в потусторонние силы, раз сам стоит на грани двух миров? Прошлое, будущее, время не в счёт. Шаг за шагом он подходил всё ближе и произнёс следующие слова так, словно собирался поделиться с Казунари своим сокровенным счастьем. 

Одно удушающее слово.

 

_Поздравляю._

 

В его словах теплилась радость, словно Казунари, солнечный мальчик из средней школы, всё-таки смог выиграть заветный межшкольный матч три года назад.

Казунари смотрел в его опасные глаза с янтарным блеском безумия в хрустальной радужке, кусая губы и ощущая себя ничтожным по сравнению с его собственной тенью, нависающей над ним в эти минуты. Телефон, что выпал из его рук, оповестил о новом входящем сообщении, от звука которого улыбка незнакомца сделалась ещё шире. 

 

 _Ты разрушил слишком много преград, Казунари. Слишком много. И подобрался к самому логову зверя, в его сокровищницу, оберегаемую так тщательно, что никто бы не смог заполучить их, никто бы не смог найти, но ты ведь особенный. Ты ведь такой по своей природе, Казунари. Ты таки смог подобраться к его душе._

 

Он продолжил, почти шёпотом, смакуя каждое слово, а глаза-иглы впивались в душу Такао всё глубже и глубже.

 

 _Это захватывающе, не правда ли?_ \- выдохнул незнакомец, наклоняя голову, словно филин, не отрывая пристального взгляда от лица Казунари.

 

Сердце пропустило болезненный удар, когда тень Такао подошла совсем близко и нависла над распасовщиком, наклоняясь к его испуганному лицу. 

 

_Растоптать его чувства точно так же, как когда-то он растоптал твои._

 

\- Я не хотел. Я не хотел, чтобы всё так заканчивалось, просто…

Призрачный Такао наклоняется к его лицу, так близко, между ними несколько миллиметров, отчего Казунари чувствует его обжигающее дыхание на своей бледной коже. Наклоняется к лицу с застывшей болью в глазах, наполненных отчаяньем до самых краёв, и неожиданно целует его в солёные плотно сжатые губы. Медленно, мучительно медленно, не прекращая улыбаться в поцелуй и постепенно растворяясь во мраке комнаты. Возвращаясь в привычную тьму всепожирающей ночи, недовольно отступавшей в свои владения. 

И только когда прикосновение раскалённых губ стало почти неощутимым, а перед широко раскрытыми глазами Казунари лицо, его собственное юное лицо, растворилось в пугающей зыбкой пустоте, он услышал тихий, призрачный отзвук, раздающийся в его груди. 

_Мы выиграли, Казу-кун. Мы победили._

Счастливые тихие слова.

 

_Наконец-то победили._


End file.
